pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Brock's Sudowoodo
Brock |gender = Male |ability = Rock Head |debut = From Cradle to Save |caughtwhere = Ninja school near Fuchsia City |location = With Brock |episodesuntilevolved = 49 episodes as Bonsly |evolvesin = Leave It To Brocko!}} This Sudowoodo is a -type Pokémon that Brock caught as a Bonsly. It is the third Pokémon Brock acquired during his Hoenn journey. Personality In its debut as a Bonsly, it is prone to crying when it was hungry and being berated by other people, which is the reason for Brock to look after it. Because it was still a baby Pokémon, its infancy can be seen where Brock fed it with a baby bottle and later Pokémon food. In battles, Bonsly is shown to be agile and smart and its intellect is to outsmart the opponent by using Fake Tears. Bonsly is also childish and energetic when making friends with other Pokémon. In King and Queen for a Day!, Bonsly became rivals with James' Mime Jr. while they serve as the replacement love teams of the original celebrity Pokémon and it was seen attacking one after another with both of their Double-Edge and Mimic after Team Rocket knocks the director out in retaliation before Mime Jr. uses Teeter Dance on everyone. In Leave It to Brocko!, Bonsly also became friends with a wild Nuzleaf after Brock feeds it while treating its injuries. As a Sudowoodo, its behavior is similar to Keenan's Sudowoodo when it fights, but is also calm and determined when it salutes its trainer Brock when it was some things more important to its Pokémon friend or his trainer alike especially in battles. It also retains its child-like personality from its pre-evolved form when he uses Fake Tears on his opponents. Biography He made his debut appearance as a Bonsly in From Cradle To Save where he was shown crying at night. When Ash and his friends do some basic ninja training, other ninja students are blaming Bonsly for stealing berries, but Brock tells them that it does not. It was always seen drinking a bottle by Brock when it was hungry. After Team Rocket is blasted off, he tackles Brock and cries for defending him while being berated by ninja students but it was stopped by Angela. Brock offers him to join them until it attacks him on purpose with Double-Edge and he was ready to battle him. Brock uses Forretress to fight Bonsly, and realized how smart he is using Fake Tears to make them think it was crying. When it was defeated, he initially got released from being caught in Brock's Poké Ball until he was knocked down by being poked by Forretress' Spikes allowing it to be caught for the second time, making Brock caught Bonsly as his Pokémon. In King and Queen for A Day!, Bonsly teams up with James' Mime Jr. thinking it was the two celebrities Pokémon after they are chased by three agents are revealed to be the managers of the two celebrity Pokémon while they are assisted with Meowth and Pikachu after they are separated. When the director of the show kicks Team Rocket out, Jessie retaliates by kicking the director out, causing Ash and his friends to get mad from their rash behavior. With this, Brock uses Bonsly to fight Mime Jr. while James does the same and the two were equally matched when Bonsly using its Double-Edge, Fake Tears and Flail while Mime Jr. use Mimic and Tickle to retaliate, making the director impressed to use its moves and everyone got involved when Mime Jr. performs Teeter Dance. After Team Rocket is blasted off, even James is impressed with Mime Jr.'s acting performance; the director of the show finally wraps up the entire show. The original Mime Jr. and Bonsly celebrities are revealed to be tired and exhausted from being chased by their fans, which results their managers to take them back to the Pokémon Center to recover and Brock's Bonsly and James' Mime Jr. being as replacements to the original love team. In Leave It To Brocko!, Bonsly became friends with a wild Nuzleaf who is injured and lost. Brock manages to feed it with his Pokémon food and treats its injured arm with a Potion spray. Bonsly was still fed by Brock with Pokémon food until both he and Nuzleaf got captured by Team Rocket and got caged by them until Brock has a plan to trick the group since they don't cook like he is when they are hungry. Brock manages to prepare them some food before he escapes with the caged Nuzleaf and Bonsly. Bonsly does his best to get out of the cage using Double-Edge as he broke free thanks to Brock's determination. Bonsly was really happy until he got surprised when he evolves into a Sudowoodo much to Brock's excitement. When trying his best to escape, Sudowoodo like other Rock Pokémon shows his fear of water as he jumps while carrying Nuzleaf with every rocks to avoid it; Brock saves him when he slipped. After both Jessie's Seviper and Brock's Croagunk is knocked out, Sudowoodo becomes angered at see both being attacked by James's Carnivine's Bullet Seed, while Brock protects his friend Nuzleaf from being hit as the former manages to jump to the ground and help Brock; it was his first time they battle against James' Carnivine, demonstrating his Mimic, Double-Edge and Flail; he manages to defeat it. After Team Rocket is stopped by Shiftry's Razor Wind, they then got blasted off by Ash's Pikachu's Thunderbolt; the group finally put Nuzleaf back to its home, and Sudowoodo waved goodbye to his wild Pokémon friend. Having evolved from Bonsly, Sudowoodo is shown to have since shed his child-like persona and has become a powerful Pokémon on Brock's team. With powerful attacks including Mimic and Double-Edge, Sudowoodo is the powerhouse of Brock's team. He is still with Brock at Pewter City Gym. Sudowoodo is last seen in the special episode of Diamond and Pearl, watching with Brock's family while cheering for Brock's younger brother, Forrest, who is fighting against Nurse Joy to prove his worth of becoming the Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym. Sudowoodo later reappears in the Sun & Moon series being released by Brock to battle Olivia and her Lycanroc in its Midday Form while demonstrating his tactical in battling and his fighting moves such as Hammer Arm and Fake Out. Their battle was interrupted when Team Rocket captures Ash and his friends including their Pokemon, Sudowoodo teamed up with Lycanroc to stop the gigantic Team Rocket's Meowth robot while attacking it with Low Kick after Lycanroc hits it with Rock Slide. Known moves Using Fake Tears Brock Bonsly Double-Edge.png Using Double Edge Brock Bonsly Flail.png Using Flail Brock Bonsly Mimic.png Using Mimic |stage2 =Sudowoodo |img2 = Brock Sudowoodo Fake Tears.png Using Fake Tears Brock Sudowoodo Double-Edge.png Using Double-Edge Brock Sudowoodo Flail.png Using Flail Brock Sudowoodo Mimic.png Using Mimic Brock Sudowoodo Hammer Arm.png Using Hammer Arm Brock Sudowoodo Feint Attack.png Using Feint Attack Brock Sudowoodo Low Kick.png Using Low Kick |stageSP=Mimic |imgSP = Brock Bonsly Mimic Gust.png Using Mimic via Gust as Bonsly Brock Bonsly Mimic Psybeam.png Using Mimic via Psybeam as Bonsly Brock Sudowoodo Mimic Bullet Seed.png Using Bullet Seed Brock Sudowoodo Mimic Wing Attack.png Using Wing Attack Brock Sudowoodo Mimic Razor Leaf.png Using Razor Leaf Brock Sudowoodo Mimic Blizzard.png Using Blizzard | Fake Tears; dark; AG157: From Cradle to Save Double-Edge; normal; AG157: From Cradle to Save Flail; normal; AG166: King and Queen for a Day! Mimic; normal; DP013: A Staravia Is Born! Gust; flying; DP013: A Staravia Is Born! @ This move is used through Mimic. Psybeam; psychic; DP013: A Staravia Is Born! @ This move is used through Mimic. Bullet Seed; grass; DP014: Leave It To Brocko! @ This move is used through Mimic. Wing Attack; flying; DP053: Tears For Fears! @ This move is used through Mimic. Razor Leaf; grass; DP057: Bibarel Gnaws Best! @ This move is used through Mimic. Blizzard; ice; DP063: Hot Springing a Leak! @ This move is used through Mimic. Hammer Arm; fighting; DP130: Frozen on Their Tracks! Feint Attack; dark; SM103: Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone! Low Kick; fighting; SM103: Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone! }} Voice actors *Daisuke Sakaguchi (Japanese) *Bill Rogers (English) Gallery Brock Bonsly.png|As Bonsly Brock Bonsly Rock Head.png|Rock Head activated as Bonsly Brock Bonsly Juggling Flail.png|Using Flail while juggling as Bonsly Brock Sudowoodo Rock Head.png|Rock Head activated pl:Sudowoodo Brocka Category:Rock-type anime Pokémon Category:Gym Leader's Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon